It is dark love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules.**

**Author's note: This is decicated to my friends CondomCarlos, Jack the Boy 92, Zega_MegaBaby_Love, Em Jam, Naughty Nicole and Sexy Bitch.**

* * *

**It is dark love**

**Hades and his wife Persephone are eating dinner.**

"I'm a little horny." says Persephone with a slutty smile.

This makes Hades' dick hard.

"Once we've eaten, I'll fuck you, baby." says Hades.

"Sounds absolutely wonderful. Me is a slut." says a happy Persephone.

"You truly are." says Hades, also happy.

"Yay." says Persephone with a cute childish laugh.

"Are you in love with me for real, my woman?" says Hades with an evil smile.

"Of course I am, my man. In every way possible." says Persephone with her own evil smile.

"Good. You're damn erotic." says Hades.

"Right back at you, grand lord of evil and darkness." says Persephone.

"Does your mother know your true self that you show here with me?" says Hades.

"No, she does not. If she knew what sort of bitch I am she'd hate me. As far as mom sees it, I am still a lame child. Not sure why, but she refuse to see me as a real adult." says Persephone.

"I can talk to her if you'd like." says Hades.

"Thanks, but she'd never listen. Mom hate you." says Persephone.

"Well, honestly I can't blame her. I've bullied her for years about her weight and farting so it's natural that she feel that way." says Hades.

"Exactly why are you like that towards her?" says Persephone.

"Just because it's fune, I guess. She's easy to bully since she take any insult highly personal." says Hades.

"Mom's a sensitive lady." says Persephone.

"Okay. Perhaps I could start being less rude to her if I can find someone else to bully instead." says Hades.

"You can bully Narcissus. He is stupid." says Persephone.

"Interesting idea, baby." says Hades.

"Absolutely." says Persephone.

26 minutes later.

"I'm gonna fuck you, my sexy evil woman." says Hades.

"Do that, please." says Persephone.

Hades slide his dick into Persephone's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Holy shit, you're damn fuckable!" moans Hades in a deep manly voice.

"Thanks!" moans a happy Persephone in a sweet erotic tone.

Hades' dick blaze with fire because he is even more horny than he usually is and Persephone love to feel that heat in her pussy when he fuck her and since she is a goddess the fire of Hades' dick does not hurt her and only feel cozy warm and sexy.

"Anytime!" moans Hades, fucking harder.

"Yay!" moans Persephone, clearly enjoying being fucked hard.

"I love how wet your pussy is!" moans Hades.

"Wonderful, yes! And I love how hard and hot your dick is, man!" moans Persephone.

"That's sexy!" moans Hades.

"Yeah! Soooo erotic and nice!" moans Persephone.

"Indeed, my babe!" moans Hades.

Hades gives Persephone a kiss.

"Mmmm!" moans a very horny Persephone.

"Yeah!" moans Hades, being very horny as well.

"Mmmm, fuck! Your dick is amazing!" moans Persephone.

"Thanks! So is your pussy!" moans Hades.

"Mmmm! Yay!" moans Persephone.

"Holy crap!" moans Hades.

"Hades, you're the best fucker ever!" moans Persephone.

"And you're the best slut, Persephone!" moans Hades.

"Of course!" moans Persephone.

"I love you and your pussy!" moans Persephone.

"That's awesome! And i love you and your big macho dick!" moans Persephone.

"Alright, my fuckable queen!" moans Hades.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Persephone.

Hades fuck faster.

Persephone love it.

"Mmm, soooo sexy!" moans Persephone.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Hades.

"Mmm, don't stop!" moans Persephone.

"I don't intend to!" moans Hades. "At least not until we both cum!"

"Awesome!" moans Persephone. "Very cozy is what this is!"

"Yeah!" moans Hades.

"Me is soooo happy!" moans Persephone.

"Great, so am I, my sexy bitch!" moans Hades.

"Sexy!" moans Persephone.

"That's true!" moans Hades.

"Yay!" moans Persephone.

"Fuck!" moans Hades.

"Can you feel how wet my pussy is?" moans Persephone.

"Very much!" moans Hades.

"Bang me!" moans Persephone.

"Damn!" moans Hades.

"Mmmm!" moans Persephone.

"Holy shit, baby!" moans Hades.

69 minutes later.

"Yes! Fuck!" moans Hades, all happy and horny, as he cum a lot deep inside his sexy wife's awesome pussy.

"Oh, yay!" moans Persephone with true strong sexual pleasure as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

2 hours later.

Hades is drinking wine.

Persephone is taking a bath in black water.

"I hope your bath's not too cold, baby." says Hades.

"No worry. It's cozy and warm. Just as I want it." says Persephone.

"Okay." says Hades.

"Yay." says Persephone.

"Perse, you're the perfect wife for me." says Hades.

"Thanks. And you're the best husband I could ever have." says Persephone.

"Alright, Perse. I have some work to take care of. See ya later." says Hades as he leave the room.

"Mmmm!" moans Persephone as she lean her head back against a soft black pillow, cloe her eyes and relax.

She is happy.

Hades walk down into a small room.

In the room the soul of a fat man is held in place by thick heavy magical iron chains.

"Travolus, how the fuck do ya feel today?" says Hades, all evil.

"Bad of course as long as I'm here." says the fat man, apparently named Travolus.

"Good. That's how things are meant to be, ya fat loser." says Hades with an evil smile.

Hades use fire to torture Travolus' soul.

"Ahhhh!" scream Travolus in pain.

"Don't be a wimp!" says Hades in a dark deep voice.

"I beg you, lord of the underworld. Let me go, please..." says Travolus.

"No. You're going to remain here for all eternity." says Hades.

"Why?" says Travolus.

"That's information you'll not get." says Hades.

Hades leave the room.

2 days later.

"I remember when we first met." says Hades.

"I was just a teenage girl at the time. You took me against my will and made me your slut." says Persephone.

"And then I raped you with my flamin' dick." says Hades.

"Yes, but after a few months I started to enjoy it and I decided to stay with you willingly." says Persephone. "I realized how good it felt to be fucked and I fell in love with you."

"Ever since then you've been my sexy fuckable queen, baby. I truly love you, Perse. And I don't ever wanna lose you." says Hades.

"I know that you love me and don't worry about losing me. I am yours to love and fuck forever." says Persephone.

"Okay." says Hades.

"Yes and I've more than forgiven you for taking me like you did when we met all those years ago. You were horny and needed a hot babe to fuck and when you saw little cutie me in that garden you got horny and couldn't help it so you simply decided to grab me and pull me along down here to the underworld." says Persephone.

"Very true and I can understand why you didn't like me in the beginning. I was an adult and you were a teen girl who'd never had sex with anyone." says Hades.

"Indeed I was. Everything I know about sex I've learned from you. I am a slut because of you, Hades." says Persephone.

"Do you regret that you became slutty?" says Hades.

"Not for a second. I'm glad you made me into your fuckable wife." says Persephone.

"It's one of my best decisions ever." says Hades. "With you as my wife the days are a lot less boring down here. To rule over this black realm all alone isn't as fun as some people think, but with a sexy queen like you it is the most amazing life I can imagine."

"Thanks, man." says Persephone. "I enjoy life here with you as well. It's fun to be evil and sexual all the time."

"I'm glad you feel that way." says Hades.

"Hades, I love you." says Persephone.

"Good. I love you too." says Hades.

Persephone takes off her clothes and then use her magic to turn some souls of dead people into neon-lights that float around her as she dance sexy.

Evil erotic music start playing.

Hades' dick get hard from seeing Persephone's awesome strip-show.

"Awww!" says a happy Persephone with a cute sexy smile.

"You're beautiful." says Hades.

"I'm glad you think so." says Persephone.

Persephone walk over to Hades, open up his outfit, grab his dick and gives him a slow gentle blowjob.

"Holy shit, Perse! Don't stop!" moans Hades.

Obviously it feels very good for Hades.

With her soft smooth lips, Persephone can give amazing sexy blowjobs.

"Perse, yes! Suck my dick!" moans Hades.

Persephone suck harder.

"Holy fuck, so damn sexy!" moans Hades.

This makes Persephone smile, happy taht she can give her man pleasure.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Hades as he cum.

"Yum, yum!" says a happy Persephone as she smile and swallow Hade's huge load of cum.

"Thanks, baby!" says Hades.

2 weeks later.

Hades and Persephone are up on Olympos.

"I'm glad to see you, sweetie." says Demeter.

"Mom, please. I am not a kid anymore." says Persephone, tired of the fact that her mom still think of her as a young teen.

"Are you sure?" says Demeter.

"Demeter, your daughter's an adult. That's very clear. Open your eyes and see it, fat woman." says Hades.

"I am not fat..." says Demeter, feeling very insulted.

"Oh, yeah? Then what's all this?" says Hades with an evil smile as she grab Demeter's fat belly.

"You promised to stop being a bully towards my mother." says Persephone.

"Alright then." says Hades as he remove his hand from Demeter's fat belly.

"Ah, Hades. Great to see you." says Zeus.

"Cannot truly say the same, old brother." says Hades.

"Let go of the dark attitude for a bit and be nice." says Zeus.

"Wish I could." mumbles Hades.

Persephone gives Hades a sexy kiss.

This makes him smile.

"Much better." says Zeus.

Zeus gives Hades a drink.

"Tell me, how's things down in the underworld...?" says Zeus.

"Not too crappy. And I have my sexy babe here to have fun with." says Hades as he gently grab Persephone's erotic ass.

"That was a mental image I did not need." says Zeus as he walk over to his own wife.

"Hades, I have nothing against life in the underworld, but the air is less dirty up here. The fresh air feels so sweet." says Persephone.

"Okay. I've lived in the underworld so long that I no longer can tell much difference between the air here and the air down there." says Hades.

"I understand." says Persephone with a sexy smile.

"Yeah." says Hades.

"How can you love that old perv?" says Hephaestus.

"Don't be rude, Hephaestus. Hades is a dark evil fucker, but I love him very much." says Persephone.

"I find that weird. Some people believe that he's not even able to feel true love." says Hephaestus.

"Relax, man. Hades is capable of love." says Aphrodite in a sexy tone as she give Hephaestus an erotic kiss.

Hephaestus and Aphrodite are a couple.

"She's right, man. I am able to love. It's just that it's rare for me to do so. The only person I truly love is my sexy wife here." says Hades as he once again grab Persephone's erotic ass.

"Told you so, my love." says Aphrodite with a sexy smile.

"Okay then." says Hephaestus.

Aphrodite and Hephaestus walk away.

Persephone leave Hades to talk a bit with her mom.

Hades walk over to Narcissus to bully him.

"So, loser...given yoursel any blowjos lately?" says Hades.

"What? I don't suck my own dick..." says Narcissus in a sad tone.

"I guess that makes sense. Your dick is probably not even able to get hard anyway." says Hades.

"Don't be so rude!" says Narcissus as he goes down on his knees and starts to cry.

"You're worthless." says Hades.

20 minutes later.

"Okay, baby. Time to go home." says Hades.

"Alright, man." says Persephone.

Hades and Persephone return to the underworld.

"Step the fuck aside." says Hades to Cerberus, the 3-headed hell hound that guards the entrance to the underworld.

The giant dark dog step to the side so Hades and Persephone can enter.

"Here ya go." says Hades as he throw a piece of raw meat to Cerberus to eat.

"You really can control that beast." says Persephone.

"Thanks, but he wasn't always loyal to me. As a puppy he'd never follow orders." says Hades.

"Okay." says Persephone.

4 hours later.

"I need to fuck you." says Hades.

"Then do so." says Persephone as she pull off her panties.

Hades slide his dick into Persephone's wet sexy pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Persephone, clearly being horny.

"Shit, yeah, Perse!" moans Hades, just as horny as Persephone is.

"Yay!" moans Persephone.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Hades.

"Mmm, so awesome!" moans Persephone.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Hades in a deep manly voice.

"Soooo cozy!" moans Persephone in her best porno-tone.

"True!" moans Hades.

"I love you!" moans Hades.

"And I love you!" moans Persephone.

20 minutes later.

Hades fuck harder and Persephone love it.

60 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" moans Hades as he cum in Persephone sweet pussy.

"Mmmm! Fuck, yes!" moans a very happy Persephone as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

Hades and Persephone kiss each other as Hades allow his dick to slide out from Persephone's pussy.

They are happy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
